


Don't Think About It

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Wincest Love Week prompt: buttplugs.</p>
<p>There's really no way to make buttplugs sexy, so I opted for fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think About It

Don't think about Dean bending over for his beautiful baby brother to slip a purple remote controlled plug inside his ass, still slick from the come Sam filled him with earlier.

 

Don't think about Dean smiling, introducing himself and his brother as FBI agents with rock aliases, while under that cheap suit is the sluttiest pair of blue silk panties Sam has ever seen, the plug still deep inside.

 

Don't think about the control in Sam's pocket, how he thumbs on that gentle vibration when Dean least expects it, smirking behind his hand at the barely audible pitch change as his brother talks to the victims.

 

Don't think about Dean beginning to sweat, shifting to hide his growing erection in those cheap slacks. He's looking for the quickest way out of this interview.

 

Don't think about them getting out to the car and Dean leaning over, needing anything, a touch a kiss, and Sam shoving him back to his place with a single command, because Dean is a good boy, and he'll always (usually) listen to his Master.

 

Don't think about them getting back to the hotel, where Dean falls to his knees, mouth and hands all over Sam's crotch, far too many layers separating his mouth and the object he desires.

 

Don't think about Sam grabbing Dean's short hair, yanking him up and onto the bed like Dean is some ragdoll, and Dean's breathy whimpers, green eyes wet with tears as he breaks, begging for his brother.

 

Don't think about Sam ripping off Dean's tie to bind his wrists to the headboard, the silky red pairing beautifully with his pale, freckled arms, or the black leather belt that comes next, snapping against Dean's ass before wrapping around his head, a gag and reins for Sam's perfect pet.

 

Don't think about Sam losing his calm, just for a moment. Long enough to tear Dean's slacks down, under that round ass. Or that he calms himself before it goes too quickly, and begins thrusting the plug at a punishing pace.

 

Don't think about Dean, the way his back curves toward and away from his brother's hands at the same time, or the scream, barely muffled by the leather he's leaving teeth prints in.

 

Don't think about the sex. The dirtynaughtybad, the perfectamazingscreaming sex, when Sam gives in, gives his brother everything he has, because it's just them in this moment.

 

Don't think about Dean's orgasm, the way Sam yanks his head back to watch, green eyes squeezing shut, tear stained freckled cheeks, plump lips stretched wide around Sam's name, Dean's promise, their love.

 

And definitely don't think about after, when they're equals. When there's no master and pet, just Dean and Sam, two brothers who touch each other in every way possible. When Sam strips Dean bare except for his pretty panties and that ever present plug. When he wraps Dean in his wide arms, rubbing every inch of flesh he can, and kissing him until passing out from lack of oxygen is a legitimate concern.

 

No, think about that moment, Dean on the brink of sleep, when Sam leans over and presses kiss swollen lips to his older brother's ear. That moment when Sam whispers, barely above a sigh, how pretty Dean is, how lucky he is to have such a perfect brother, how he will never, not in a billion years, let Dean go.

 

Think about that, because that moment, that single promise, is what Dean thinks about. That promise, breathed past incestuous lips and wrapped in strong, safe arms, is why Dean will always, forever hold onto his baby brother.

 

Because in that moment, he's home.


End file.
